1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture memory system for a video printer, in which, when unilaterally transmitted signals are received in an apparatus such as a television, a portion of video signals for a particular time can be stored in the memory of a printer without using a device such as a video tape recorder, so that, of the received signals, only desired portions can be searched and printed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a video printer is connected to a laser disc player, a video camera, a video tape recorder, or the like to print the desired pictures.
If the picture to be printed has been stored in a recording device, the user can reproduce the video tape to print the desired pictures. However, in television, the features such as stopping the appearance of successive pictures onto the screen and storing pictures are not provided. Therefore, the user cannot identify the displayed pictures on screen and is unable to print the desired pictures. In order to print the desired pictures, a video tape recorder can be connected to a television, and then, the received video signals can be recorded on the video tape recorder. Then, the recorded picture data can be reproduced, thereby printing the desired pictures. However, recording and reproducing are very troublesome tasks, and the picture quality can deteriorate undergoing such procedures.
Meanwhile, there is a technique which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho-62-207090. In this technique, a 1-frame picture memory is utilized as a 2-field picture memory, and there is prevented the degradation of the pictures when the desired pictures are printed in case of storing the momentary pictures.
Thus, the above technique is for preventing the degradation of the pictures when the momentary pictures are printed. However, the present invention is different in that the received video signals are stored as much as for a particular time, and the user searches the desired portion of the pictures in order to print them.